Saving Sirius Black
by DishonorOnYourCow
Summary: After the end of the war Lacie doesn't feel right about everyone who had died. So she takes it upon herself to go back in time and fix it. Leaving the rest of the Golden Quartet in the future. But can she hide what she's there for from everyone? Sirius.OC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The ground swirled up from in front of me and I squeezed my eyes closed. There was a quiet thud as the soles of my shoes slammed into the ground, knocking me off balance. I reached out and grabbed the railing before I could fall down the stairs and then I looked up realizing I'd either have to ascend and face what I'd come here for or walk back down and run away. Why was I so nervous? I could handle this… Couldn't I? Stuffing the thin strip of wood back under my robes I climbed the swirling staircase until I reached the top of the stairs.

A hollow sound filled the landing as I drummed against the large ornate doors leading into the office. "Come in," a velvety voice called out. I smiled knowing that voice would never lose the warmth it possessed at the moment. I pushed the door open and walked into the large office.

I stopped once I was standing in front of him. My words stopped in my throat as I stared at him. I felt the tears gather in my eyes as I looked at his silvery hair with streaks of darker grey that would eventually fade. His glasses were thinner, his eye sight none quite as demolished. But the twinkling of his eyes engulfed me, reminding me how long it had been since it was forever taken from the world. "Headmaster," I greeted him, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, but do we know each other?" he greeted warmly watching me with interested eyes.

I shook my head, "No, sir, we don't. Not yet, at least. I came back from the future, because I refuse to let things happen the way that they are set to happen as of now. I know how to change everything, and I know that I can. First, I wanted to talk to you though, sir."

He motioned for me to sit in the fluffy chair in front of him. "Please then, talk. I'm quite intrigued to hear what you have to say."

"Everything is so awful in the future. People who are supposed to live die, and some of the best people I know have awful lives. I just want everyone to get what they deserve, and I want to stop my friends from dying. I suppose I should start from the beginning, in the future, four years if I am in the right time, the Potters will have a son. Professor Trelawney will make a prediction, a real prediction, about him, and Voldemort will mark him as his only threat. He kills the Potters, sir, and when he tries to kill Harry, he can't. Because, Lily sacrificed herself for her only son.

"Voldemort is gone, but only for a while. He comes back in Harry's first year at Hogwarts and again in his fourth year. He kills Cedric that year. After that year so many people die. Sirius, who Harry only knew for two years, dies, because Peter betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, and framed Sirius for a mass murder. Remus dies. Tonks dies. Mad-Eye dies. Colin Creevey, who you don't know, yet, dies. Fred dies. Professor Snape dies. Alice and Frank are tortured into insanity. You die.

"We got rid of him in the end, but I know if I go and get rid of the horcruxes now on my own no one will ever know. I was with Harry during all of this; him, Ron, Hermione, and me were best friends. Once, I find them Voldemort can be gone before anyone else gets hurt. Please, sir." I finished looking up from the spot on the hardwood floor that resembled a disfigured eye. When I met his eyes for the first time, he was looking at me grimly.

He tapped the tips of his long fingers together and frowned at me. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I won't pretend to tell you what your doing is safe or even all that likely. Miss, you could die."

I nodded, "I realize I could, but maybe I can die before any of them happen. I can die before they know me, and no one will be around to miss me. It will be as if I never existed, and their lives will finally be what they all deserve whether I'm there or not."

"Very well, but we can't have you just magically appear. You will attend Hogwarts as a seventh year and you can hunt down the artifacts on the side. I want to be able to help you and keep tabs on your progress. I'm going to assume you're a Gryffindor?" Dumbledore inquired my house, and I smiled.

Nodding, I replied quickly, "Yessir." I paused for a second, "Professor, I have never been a very good liar. People will eventually catch onto the fact I'm not normal. Chances are I'll hug Sirius when I see him and start crying, or in the very least slap Peter."

He frowned, "I suggest you keep your emotions in check." Pulling out a piece of paper he scrawled something on the paper. "I doubt the rooms have changed, this school rarely does. Go give this to Professor McGonagall," he told me, and then he smiled. "You forgot to tell me your name."

"Lacie Malfoy," I told him with a grimace.

He raised his eyes studying my dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Lucius Malfoy's daughter?" he asked.

I nodded, "Adopted daughter. In the future they're running out of purebloods, so they adopted mudbloods like me to raise into the families and instill their values upon. However, they did this by treating his like live in slaves, and it mainly resulted in rebellion."

"I'm glad to be in the present. I have faith in your future though," he told me as the door swung shut and I made my way down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Walking down the hallways I saw that almost nothing had changed. The school was very still because everyone was in class and those who weren't, were out by the lake enjoying their free period in the sun. Beams of light shone down from the windows and I felt a sadness grip me as I looked at how serene the school was. Flashes of war kept appearing in front of my eyes, and I imagined the walls crumbling down around me; the stone lying chipped and charred from where a curse had hit it.

I glanced down at the note in my hand. Dumbledore hadn't sealed it; it was just a normal sheet of parchment with his neat scrawl in dark green ink. It was the same ink that was used on the Hogwarts letters.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I have sent a new student to you. She has come back to right what she thinks were wrongs. Normally, I do not approve of tampering with something as fragile as time. This girl's heart is in the right place. She is somewhat unstable I'm afraid, because she's seen many spoils of a war that gets worse in the future. Please, watch her when she's near young Mr. Black or any of his fellow Marauders- I believe that is what they call themselves._

_Also, introduce her as Lacie Stephens. She's a Malfoy, and I think that would raise suspicions we don't want on her._

_Yours,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I folded the note and clutched it in my hand as I pushed open the door to the Transfiguration room. All the eyes flew to me and stayed on me as I made my way toward Professor McGonagall. It was only as I saw their looks that I realized that state of my clothes. They were ripped and frayed with large patches of dirt and what I only hoped was mud. My hair was knotted because I had had little time to brush it recently and my face was streaked with mud and mascara. Why I hadn't I thought to clean up before coming to class. "Excuse me, professor. Dumbledore asked for me to give you this note." While she was reading over the note I muttered _scourgify _and smiled as the dirt vanished from my skin. My clothes were still in a state, but all my clothes had been for the past half a year as I traveled the country in search of horcruxes.

While she read the note she was periodically glancing back up to me in surprise as she took in the words explaining my existence to her. When would Dumbledore learn that some things just can't be explained in something as simple and one dimensional as a letter? "Alright, Ms. Stephens, please take a seat anywhere open. We'll talk after class about your situation," she told me in her stern, but kind voice that I hadn't heard in so long because of my absence at school last year.

I nodded and took a seat in the back as close to the Marauders as I could get. I felt the tears welling up in me as I stared at Sirius. His hair was smooth and silky, not the knotted mess that reached his elbows that I'd last seen him with. His face had laugh lines creased into his tan face. I felt the air catch in my throat as the skeleton like image I'd become acquainted with flashed before my eyes. Remus glanced at me and my thoughts drifted to Teddy: another orphan because of Voldemort. If I changed everything would Remus still be able to get with Tonks? What would Sirius think about his friend marrying his little cousin? "Ms. Stephens, please pay attention," McGonagall told me, but her voice didn't sound mad. She sounded concerned, and only then did I realize that more tears were making their way down my face. Did anyone else notice?

"Sorry," I mumbled wrenching my eyes away and focusing on McGonagall, which was hard because I was blink rapidly to clear away the tears.

"Okay, today we will be working on turning our desks into pigs," she told the class and I smiled slightly. I remember her doing that on my first day in her class. "Repeat the incantation after me."

I waved my wand and focused on my desk watching it flash into a pig after a few tries. Glad Hermione had tutored me in Transfiguration. McGonagall smiled at me before quickly reverting the desk back into its natural state; I sat down and let my thoughts drift to the future. What were my friends doing now? Had they realized I was gone or were they too caught up in the horrors of what had happened? The celebrations were probably starting to begin and most of the dead were probably tended to.

Finally the bell rang and everyone began to file out, but I stayed sitting in my chair waiting to talk to McGonagall. "Ms. Stephens," she called and I looked around wondering who she was talking to, "Ms. Malfoy!" Right, I was Lacie Stephens now and not Lacerta Malfoy.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "Dumbledore seemed to want you to explain you're being here to me."

I nodded, "Voldemort was vanquished, but it's not fair. So many people could have live if just a few events were changed. Sirius wouldn't have died. Lily and James would have seen Harry past age one. Remus wouldn't have left his three month old son an orphan. Colin would have lived to graduate. Fred would have been able to see his joke shop take off. George wouldn't have to live with the guilt of liking Fred's girlfriend. Dumbledore would be alive. Snape would be alive. Mad-Eye would be alive. Harry would have never been abused by the Dursleys. None of it would have happened. That's why I'm here, to stop it before it starts."

"That's a big task for someone still in school to take on," she told me looking skeptical. "That's a big task for anyone to take on," she added looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

I shook my head, "I've already graduated. School isn't my priority, fixing everything is. I hate the future. People I love die. I'm just hoping I don't die trying to help them live."

She watched me for a second longer, "Come on, Ms. Malfoy. Let's get you cleaned up; you are in quite a state. What did you come here straight off the battle field? I hope we can find you some robes. You're a Gryffindor correct?" I nodded and then she continued, "Well, then I shouldn't have to much trouble finding you something suitable. Now, I must attempt to persuade you to put an effort into school, because it is very likely you will be unable to leave the past once you change the future."

I froze as the words set in. She was most likely right. Once the path was changed I would have no place in the future. "I will give an attempt, but school is my second priority. I have to put most of my effort into the reason I'm here, you understand?" She nodded grimly, and we continued walking to a supply room where she retrieved the robes and supplies I would need.

After she gave me my robes and the password to the Gryffindor tower, I headed back to the common room wanting nothing more than to crawl into a warm bed something I'd been deprived of for over a year. I smiled as I gave the Fat Lady the password and then I crawled through into a room that was filled with complete silence upon my entrance. Everyone looked at me and whispers filled the room once the silence had dissipated. They watched me like scientists before they cut open a frog.

I put my head down and shuffled toward the girl's dormitory stairs, until I slammed into someone. "I'm so sorry, Sirius!" I mumbled as I looked up at him quickly.

He was about to say something when a look of confusion flashed across his face. "How do you know who I am?" he demanded. Suspicion was evident in his stormy grey eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him feeling my mouth go dry as I stared back into his eyes.

He stared at me, "You just got to the school, like, an hour ago, and you know my name. I haven't talked to you, so I find that sort of suspicious." I'd forgotten the first part of the war was in full swing at this time and suspicions of everyone unknown were running rampant.

Racking my brain, an idea flashed into my mind. I looked at him stubbornly, "I get what the question means, but I didn't say a name. I said 'I'm so sorry, serious.' Short for seriously."

"Oh, sorry, my name's Sirius, so I was confused," he explained still looking very confused about the way the conversation had turned and trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong.

I nodded. "I'm Lacie Stephens; it's nice to meet you."

Remus cut in before Sirius could point out the phrasing, "I'm Remus Lupin, and that's James Potter and Peter Pettigrew." I smiled at them all, and skimmed my eyes over Peter, afraid of what would happen should I meet his eyes.

"Nice to meet you all, I don't mean to be rude, but I really want to go to sleep. It's been a long day." They all nodded and I mounted the wooden stairs until I reached my new dormitory. I pushed the door open and saw Lily Potter, I guess she's Lily Evans at this time, sitting on the bed and talking to a girl I didn't know, but she looked sort of familiar. I believe she was in the Order, before she died.

I dropped my stuff on the bed and headed toward the bathroom with my pajamas not wanting to interrupt what seemed to be a very serious conversation. "Oh, hello," Lily said glancing up.

I smiled at her, "Hi, I'm your new roommate. I didn't want to interrupt."

She smiled and for a second I saw Harry and his brilliant green eyes. He probably hated me for not saying goodbye. What kind of best friend just up and leaves after their friend destroys the evil dictator set on taking over the world without so much as a hug? "Oh, that's okay. I'm Lily and this is Mary."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lacie. I don't mean to be rude, but I really want to take a shower," I told them feeling awkward as I looked at my best mate's mum who was the same age me and her son. They both nodded indicating it would be okay and I hurried into the shower. Warm water beat down on me, once I'd stripped off my clothes, making me feel relaxed. I held my breath as I let it remove the sweat and lingering pieces of dirt on my face. Sharp stings traveled up my legs as the water hit the cuts and scrapes covering my arms and legs. My left arm hurt the worst as the water thundered down on the letters scabbed over. Bellatrix had been kind enough to give Hermione and me matching mudblood tattoos… with a knife.

I stepped out of the shower once I felt completely clean and pulled on the soft red and gold checkered pajamas Professor McGonagall had provided me with. Once out I dived into the bed that my stuff had been relocated to and closed my eyes. It was still early, so I figured everyone was at dinner or in the common room. Finding horcruxes I was ready for, but starting all over at Hogwarts were no one knew me and I knew everyone was even worse. I felt like a banshee ready to predict their deaths.

Closing my eyes, I forced myself into sleep, where hopefully things would be simpler.

_I was holding Teddy clutched in my arms his hair a deep grey as the dark woods closed in on us. "It's okay. We're going to find your Godfather and he'll know what to do. He'll know how to make this better." Suddenly a werewolf jumped from the bushes reaching for the little boy in my arms._

_It growled and lunged again as I staggered back. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I recognized Fenrir Greyback. Why was he here? I'd seen him killed in the battle. Suddenly another werewolf stepped out of the shadows, and he too was reaching for Teddy. "Mine," it growled fiercely as it snapped its jaw an inch from the baby's foot. I gasped as I once again recognized the werewolf; it was Remus._

_Inferi started pouring in on my from the forest, walking out of the shadows, crawling out from under bushes, descending from trees, dragging themselves from the dens of animals. I recognized them all, some were friends, some enemies, and some had been dead since before I was alive._

_Sirius was there reaching for the baby. "If... I couldn't... be there… for him… he won't be there… for this one… I won't have myself... shown up." His words were disjointed, and slurred like he was drunk. I'd have rather had that be the case, than was before me. I knew who he was, Harry._

_I couldn't figure out why the rest wanted with Teddy. Bellatrix was laughing as she reached for him and dancing out of the way as I tried to shove her with one arm. They began to close in on me their faces shining in the moonlight. Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Lily, James, Snape, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Quirrell, Cedric, Hedwig, Mad-Eye, Pettigrew, Scrimegeour, Nagini, everyone was coming at me._

I sat straight up in the bed my breath coming in staggered huffs as I tried to calm my heart. Tears leaked down my face and I felt as though I was falling. Were these the kind of dreams that awaited me every night? Why did they want to hurt Teddy? Was it because he was a baby, and could be easily molded into anything they wanted: the next dark wizard or the world's greatest auror?

Looking at the sleeping faces of my roommates I sighed. I needed to talk to Sirius, but not this Sirius, the one who existed several years in the future, the Sirius who was dead and gone. He always knew what to say to make everything all right. After he'd broken out of Azkaban and had explained everything to us in the Shrieking Shack he heard about my life with the Malfoys. He told me that they were his family, which made him my family as well and I could live with him if I wanted. So over the summer I stayed with Sirius in Grimwauld Place. He'd been my best friend and protector.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I carefully pulled myself out of the bed and headed down the stairs to the common room. When I reached the foot of the stairs I heard faintly familiar voices talking in low tones, glancing into the room I saw the four Marauders huddled around the table the owners of the voices. Pausing, I stopped to contemplate whether or not sitting by the fire was worth interrupting them. I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep, and I didn't want to sit in the dark and stare at the wall, so I may as well interrupt.

I walked out into the open and coughed so it didn't seem like I was sneaking up on them. Sirius' eyes met mine my first, and the familiar sensation of being socked in the gut hit me as I stared into the eyes that I had accepted to be dead. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep I didn't think anyone would be down here," I told them feeling uncomfortable at how out of place I was with people who had become such a stable part of my life.

Remus smiled at me, "It's alright. We were just talking."

I smiled slightly as I saw the annoyed looks that Sirius and James threw him at the statement. I sat down next to Sirius and curled my hands into fist trying to squash the desire in me to pull him into a tight hug and never let go. "So, why don't you guys tell me about Hogwarts? It seems so interesting," I told them wanting to laugh as I asked about the place that served as my home for the best parts of my life.

"Hogwarts is awesome. We are some of the most popular kids in school," James started boasting and I had to grin at how unlike Harry he was. He seemed so self-assured and positive that nothing could go wrong, but Harry was shy, humble, and afraid of doing anything to upset someone, always checking over his shoulder in case an attempted assassination of the Boy-Who-Lived was about to occur.

I smiled, "What about the Black Lake is it true there are mermaids in there?" I said asking the first question that came to mind, but I knew the answer. Yes, and they were not the friendliest of creatures. The Tri-Wizard Tournament, the start of this all, maybe if it had never occurred then Sirius would still be alive in the future.

Sirius nodded, "Of course, and there's a giant squid."

"Well, a lake wouldn't be complete without one, would it?" I replied with a laugh because his voice had made it sound like such an obvious answer, which it was of course, but I was supposed to be a new student.

Peter was sitting in the corner quietly looking shy and altogether harmless, but still I couldn't help the seed of hatred gnawing at me as my eyes flashed toward the meek boy picking his nails avoiding my eyes. Had I just met Peter and knew nothing of him I'd probably describe him as cute, like a little puppy dog. He was a little chubby and he had wide eyes that made him look constantly anxious of impending embarrassment. Still, I knew he was not a dog, but a rat.

James smiled at me, "So, who are you rooming with."

"I only met two of them briefly Mary and Lilac, I believe," it was hard to keep my voice innocent as I purposely skewered her name to see how he would react.

James sighed dreamily, "You mean my Lily-flower?" he asked a love struck expression entering his eyes. My mind flashed to the picture of his parents that Harry had always kept with him. It was early spring, and there were flower buds drifting from the trees around them as they held each other in their arms. Even if Lily didn't see it now, there would come a day when she would.

"Yes, that's her name. Are you two dating? You'd look cute together," I told him with a light smile, but on the inside I was full-on-grinning, as I knew that it would result in a great annoyance for Sirius and Remus since he would badger them about her more than ever now.

Sirius glared at me, mock-annoyed. "Why did you have to go and say that? Now he's going to act even more like a love-struck idiot than normal, and let me tell you it is _pretty_ bad normally."

James smacked him with a pillow, before pouting, "I'm not that bad. And sadly, no, I am not dating the magnificent Lily Evans, but one day she will accept my affections and date me."

"I'm sure she will," I told him with a sad smile. One day Lily would see it, but it would almost be too late. They wouldn't get the time they deserved to raise a family together. They'd only have four years before the world, and their house, came crumbling down leaving their son the only part of the relationship. "So, what are the students in the school like?" I asked trying to get more of an idea of how my Professor had thought when he was in school.

Sirius grinned, "The girls are helplessly in love with me. The guys wish they were me. The professors all secretly love me, even if they refuse to show it."

"And let me guess, you're the most modest of all the students at this school?" I asked him with a wicked grin.

"It's not being cocky if it's true, and the girls really do throw themselves at me feet," Sirius said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "That's nice. So what about the teachers, something tells me they don't actually love Mr. Wonderful over here."

"They don't," Remus told me with a laugh, "he has detention at least four times a week."

I smiled at Sirius, "Aw, who could give that face detention?"

"The people that have to listen to that mouth," James replied with a wicked grin in his best friend's direction. "So, Lacie, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"What?" I asked feigning ignorance, because I had not taken the time to prepare for the questions that I should have expected to come up. There were never new students besides the first years, let alone after term had started.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts so late?" he asked again.

I shrugged, "I had been attending a different school for a while, but do to extenuating circumstances I had to transfer to Hogwarts." It was partially true, because future Hogwarts technically is a different school and there were circumstances that caused me to come back to this school.

Sirius raised his eyebrows from where he had moved to lounge in one of the overstuffed armchairs with his feet dangling over the edge. "Are you going to tell us what the extenuating circumstances are?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I don't really know any of you currently that well, and I don't think it's a good idea to really talk to anyone about why I'm here. Rumors spread like wildfire no matter where you are," I told them feeling guilty as I tip-toed around the phrasing of my sentences to keep them from being outright lies.

Remus gave Sirius a look when he opened his mouth to protest. He smiled at me and I noticed that while he still had the tired look in his eyes and an unorganized crop of sandy brown hair on his head he had brightness in his eyes. He seemed to be truly happy. "Don't mind Nosy over there."

Sirius shrugged giving me a look, "I think it is reasonable to want to know. We're in a serious war, and we know nothing about her. She could be some sort of spy for all we know."

"Sirius," James said in a scolding tone.

I shrugged leaning back against the couch. "It's okay. He's right; I'd be suspicious in his place, too. Dumbledore knows why I'm here, and he trusts me. That should be enough," I told them thinking about how far Dumbledore's word had gone in the future and hoping it went equally far now.

They all nodded. "So, why did you come down here anyway?" Remus asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Bad dream," I told them staring at the fire. The faces of the Inferi appeared in front of my eyes flickering in the fire reminding me of why I was here.

Sirius winked at me, "Well, if you're scared maybe you can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll protect you." Instead of replying I just burst out laughing and shook my head.

Once I got control of myself I looked at him seriously, "No, thank you. I'll just sleep here. The fire comforts me, because my room in S- I mean, my old room had a fireplace," I told them, quickly correcting myself as I almost mentioned Sirius' house. That would definitely raise suspicions and questions I couldn't answer. I saw them exchange looks, but thankfully no one said anything.

They bid me goodnight, and then they headed upstairs to their dorm. I sat there sitting on the hearth staring at the fire. It flickered and licked the logs making the room have an orange glow over it. Soon I felt myself drift slowly off into sleep, this time a comforting dreamless black.

"Lacie!" I jolted awake to see Sirius standing over me. "You fell asleep down here?"

I yawned and looked up at him through bleary eyes, "I guess so. I better go get dressed, meet you at breakfast?" He nodded and I scurried up the stairs to get dressed. Pulling on the robes that McGonagall had provided with me I glanced around the room. I had no make-up or hair ties with me, so I'd have to go all natural until I could get some. Grabbing the books that Professor McGonagall had provided me with and hurried out to the Dining Hall.

"You found you way?" James asked once I sat down. "We were just considering sending someone back for you in case you got lost."

I laughed, "I have a very good sense of direction." Glancing up at the teacher's table I looked for Professor McGonagall. "I'll be right back. I need to get my time table." Walking up I stopped in front of her and smiled. "Excuse me, Professor, I need my time table." She nodded and handed it over to me.

She gave me a light smile, "Lacie, you'd do well to remember that Mr. Black and company are not who you know them to be. Please, try and remain aware of that."

"I know who they are. I know where I am," I told her trying to keep the defensive tone out of my voice. "They are not who they are in the future, not yet. I'll take note to stay aware of that, though." Walking down the table a few seat I stopped in front of Professor Dumbledore.

He smiled at me, "Ms. Stephens, what can I do for you on this fine day?"

I smiled at him, "I have a plan, and I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you at some point today."

"Of course, come to my office after your last lesson of the day and explain to me what you intend to do. The password is Red Vines, I assume you know where my office is." I nodded and then he continued, "We will talk about what your plan is and if there is any way we can ensure your safety."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think that there's anything you can do to ensure that," I told him subconsciously folding the parchment into squares. He nodded and I headed back to my seat.

Peter glanced at me when I sat down and I smiled tightly at him trying not to put them off. "Whu yhu doin' tahing ta Dubledor?" Sirius asked me through a mouthful of food. I laughed at him and waited for him to repeat himself. "What were you doing talking to Dumbledore?"

"I have to talk to him about some things after classes," I told them pointedly so that they wouldn't question me further. "I got my time table; do I have any classes with you guys?"

Remus took the paper and glanced at it, "Lucky you, you have a Marauder in every one of your classes. You have Herbology with James first, and then Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with Sirius. Tomorrow you have Astronomy with Sirius again, and Transfiguration with me." I smiled.

The clock chimed deep in the castle, and the students began filing out of the Dining Hall. "Well, Mr. Potter are you ready to go to the first class of the day?" I asked him as I gathered my books into my arms. He nodded and we walked down the hall toward the exit into the courtyard so that we could take the path to the Greenhouse. On our way there I heard whispers following us and eyes burned their way into the back of my neck. "What's their problem?" I questioned James.

"Probably shocked I'm with a girl and not chasing after Lily I suppose," James told me as he glanced at a boy who was not so subtly pointing at me and saying something that sounded rather rude. The boy gulped and scurried away in the opposite direction. "This school is always desperate for a scandal."

I thought about Harry for a second. "James, why won't Lily give you a chance?" the question slipped out before I could think about whether or not that constituted as prying or being nosy.

He shrugged and stared at the floor dejectedly. "She thinks I'm an arrogant prick, and I guess I sort of am, but I really would treat her right."

"Aw, she'll come around. I'll bet you 50 galleons that you she'll realize you're a good guy within two months," I told him trying to keep the wicked grin off my face.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"It's win-win for you, I mean look at it this way you either are going to fall in love with the girl of your dreams or get 50 galleons," I told him.

He nodded, "Deal."

With that we took our seats in Herbology and listened as a Professor I didn't recognize began to explain how to grow gillyweed.

After that I parted ways with James and headed down into the dungeons. I took a seat in the back next to Sirius who was leaning back on two legs of his chair, his feet balanced on the edge. He looked so self-confident with his arms behind his head and a smirk on his face as he surveyed the room. Carefully I nudged one of the chair legs enough to jolt him, but not cause him to fall all the way onto the floor.

"Hey," I greeted him with a soft laugh as he turned to meet my gaze with a glare.

His intense gaze broke as he smiled, "How was Herbology?"

I rolled my eyes, "Boring as hell. I'd forgotten how much school sucked while I-" I broke off realizing what I'd been about to say. "…Was on summer break." I added unconvincingly after a minute. Sirius gave me a look and opened his mouth about to protest, but he clearly decided against it. "So, what do you guys do on weekends in this school?"

"We hang out, cause havoc and general chaos. This weekend there's a Hogsmeade visit, so we'll be spending a large portion of Saturday doing that," he told me. "Maybe, we could go to Hogsmeade together," he asked, but I was still distracted by the fact Hogsmeade was coming up.

I had planned to get the first horcrux on the first Hogsmeade trip. Was I ready yet? "That sounds like fun, but I think I have something to do this weekend. Maybe next time, or we could hang out by the lake or something afterwards?" I suggested hoping I wouldn't offend him.

"What do you have to do?" he asked.

I paused, wondering why I hadn't seen this question coming, "I need to run some errands because I don't have everything I need while I'm here." It was almost true.

"I could help you," he offered.

Of course he'd choose now to be helpful, "That's alright. I need to go bra shopping and stuff."

"I can help you with that," his eyes lit up as he offered in a suggestive tone.

I slapped his arm and gave him a look. "Inappropriate." He just laughed. Slughorn took that moment to call the class' attention to him and I tried not to groan. With the Marauders, maybe going back to school wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
